From the Ashes
by eternidad
Summary: Snape survives Nagini's attack, but he has not completed his mission. For that he must return to Hogwarts, where he will be forced to contend with his worst fears and a new Potions Professor. Post DH, so major spoilers .
1. Good Night, Sweet Prince

AN: This is my first HP fic, so feedback is very much appreciated. Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

_Large was his bounty, and his soul sincere,  
Heaven did a recompense as largely send:  
He gave to Misery all he had, a tear,  
He gained from Heaven ('twas all he wish'd) a friend._

From _The Epitaph_

by Thomas Gray (1718-71)

**Chapter 1 – Good Night, Sweet Prince**

_The green eyes found the black, but after a few seconds, something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, empty. The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more. _

He remained on the floor -- cold, paralyzed, unseeing. The room seemed to receed as his senses faded. A voice reached his ears as if from a great distance. "_Lord Valdemort is merciful..._", he heard the the Dark Lord say. If he would have had any strength left in his body, a modicum of will, Severus Snape would have sneered at the irony of those words.

He idly wondered how many fools would rush forward to prostrate themselves at the Dark Lord's feet, expecting to be spared and rewarded, to be met instead with swift, mercyless death – or worse. He couldn't judge them for he himself had once – it seemed like a lifetime ago – been a believer. His fathomles eyes gleamed for an instant as he remembered how he had swallowed every untruth and empty promise that had dripped from the Dark Lord's lips. No, he couldn't judge them, and he couldn't save them. As things were, all he could do was pity them.

Severus was barely aware of when the others left the room and he remained alone. Time appeared to stand still for him as he hovered between this world and – what? He had never given much consideration to what would happen to his soul after he died. If there was any fairness, any kindness in the world, then he would slip into dark oblivion and be no more. And even though Severus didn't believe in fairness, and he had never known kindness, he trusted the darkness when it came, welcomed it, wraped it around himself like a shroud. It would not be long now. He imagined he could feel the snake's venom coursing through his body, racing toward his heart, a heart already weakened by massive blood loss. It would be quick then. Almost there...

Something touched him. At first he thought he had only imagined it, but then there was a loud _crack_ next to his ear followed by what felt like long, insistent fingers clawing at his face. He tried to recoil, but the serpent's venom had left him paralyzed, blind, defenseless. There was a flutter of excited chatter, but he was too far gone to make out any words. And then he couldn't breath, something was winding its way down his throat. The heart that had been barely beating a moment before now palpitated wildly and panic threatened to overwhelm him. A burning sensation began in his stomach and quickly spread to his limbs, engulfing the man's very being in a raging inferno of whirling dizinnes and blinding pain, not unlike what he had experienced under the Cruciatus curse.

The silent scream that built in Severus' chest died suddenly in his lips as the floor vanished and his body was whisked away into a seemingly endless void. His insides tumbled and a whistling noise rang in his ears. He was falling at an alarming rate of speed, faster and faster into emptiness, into nothingness, into – Hell? Severus' last coherent thought was that he was tired – tired of life, tired of death, tired of thinking and feeling and wondering. He had done all he could and all he had wanted in return was peace. Life wasn't fair, and apparently, neither was death.

Outside a battle raged, but inside the dilapidated room all was quiet and unnaturally still, as if Death itself had set up residence, daring anyone to challenge its claim. Only silence greeted the man slowly regaining consciousness on the ramshackle bed. Too tired and weak to attempt movement, he strained his ears searching for any sound that would give him a clue as to his ultimate fate. Nothing. A peaceful numbness cradled him for a moment and Severus tentatively allowed his body to relax. He was about to slip back into unconsciousness when the sound of someone Apparating startled him back into full awareness. Instinctively, he reached for his wand, only to find that the meager effort of trying to move his hand was enough to send a wave a nausea coursing through his body. It made no difference, his wand was probably gone.

He remained immobile, resisted the urge to turn his head in the direction of the sound. Whoever had come to deliver the _coupe de grace_ would have to do it without the satisfaction of seeing the apprehension in Severus' eyes.

His resolve faltered when he felt a small someone (or something) jump next to him on the bed. A pair of eyes, large as saucers, hovered above him for a moment before the elfin face relaxed into a wide grin.

"Master Snape is awake! Winky did good!"

The high pitch voice grated on Severus' ears and he involuntarily winced.

"Oh, Master is not well yet. What can Winky bring Master to make him better?"

"Water." Snape croaked, recognizing that the elf presented no immediate threat.

With the speed and efficiency of someone who was not only experienced in service, but actually enjoyed it, the elf leaped from the bed and returned a moment later with the requested water. Snape drank greedily, stopping only when the effort of holding his head upright became too much.

A dozen questions flooded his mind, but one loomed foremost. "The Dark Lord?"

The elf gave a small shudder. "Dead."

Snape nodded his approval. "And the Potter boy?"

"Harry Potter killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Winky is happy that Harry Potter is alright."

All other questions would have to wait as exhaustion overtook Severus and he drifted into a fretful sleep.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Of Elfen Magic

A.N.: Thankyou for the reviews. And a special thanks to Jen, my wonderful new beta. Any mistakes are still mine.

**Chapter 2 – Of Elfen Magic**

Severus stood by the grime covered window over-looking the dark street, arms crossed behind his back, wand firmly in his grasp. A dim lamp burned on a nearby table next to a stack of newspapers. Somewhere in the house, Winky the house-elf was moving about. The wound on his shoulder had been slow to heal; it was inflamed and still occasionally oozed, but the pain was all but gone.

A dark figure Apparated on the dirt road just outside the house and Severus' hand tightened reflexively around his wand, relaxing only when he recognized the new arrival. He swiftly moved to meet the woman at the door.

"Good evening, Minerva, thank you for coming."

Professor McGonagall adjusted her cloak as she stepped into the dimly lit room. Her small eyes searched Severus' face questioningly as he shut the door behind her.

"It's been weeks since anyone has heard from you, Severus. We thought you were dead, and then when no one could find your body... Of course, there was some hope... When I received your owl, I didn't know what to think." Minerva McGonagall sounded strangely disconcerted and out of breath. Tears welled in the witch's eyes and, for one uncomfortable moment, Severus thought she was going to hug him. The moment passed quickly and Severus extended his hand, offering the woman a seat.

"I expect you have some questions," he offered when Professor McGonagall collapsed on the proffered seat, her beady eyes boring into him as if trying to determine whether he was real or a figment of her imagination.

"How? Mr. Potter, he told us you were dead. He told us – everything."

Severus nodded, pointing at the stack of old newspapers sitting on the table. During his recovery, Winky the house-elf and _The Daily Prophet _had been his link to the outside world. For weeks he had followed the stories. About the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, about the ongoing hunt for renegade Death Eaters, about the most notable casualties, including his own demise. Harry Potter had told anyone who would listen what he had learned from his memories – the Ministry, the reporters, everyone. Of course, Potter's story had its share of vociferous detractors. When they had been unable to find Severus' body, it had spurred a frenzy of speculation, each theory more bizarre than the last.

"And this place! Why here?" Professor McGonagall continued, wrinkling her nose as she studied her surroundings.

They were in what remained of the old Crouch residence. The place had been abandoned since the death of Barty Crouch and the return of Barty Crouch Jr. to Azkaban; during that time, it had fallen into appalling disrepair.

Severus shrugged his shoulders, as if he had never given the question any thought. "This was Winky's old home, the only place she knew other than Hogwarts, the only place she felt safe."

Professor McGonagall frowned. "Winky?"

As if summoned by the mere mention of her name, the house-elf appeared.

"Sir called?" Winky chirped. "Tea perhaps, something for the lady?"

McGonagall looked startled by the sudden appearance of the elf. "No, no. I'm fine, thank you," she mumbled.

Snape sat on a chair across from McGonagall, legs outstretched, arms at his sides.

"That will be all, Winky." The elf bowed before disappearing into the other room.

"I'll explain everything, Minerva, I promise. But right now, I need your help."

Professor McGonagall immediately responded by sitting up straighter and squaring her shoulders, like a seasoned soldier suddenly called to duty.

"Of course. Are you well?"

"As well as can be expected," he answered somberly.

Snape paused, tracing his lips with one long finger. He had been postponing this moment for weeks, mulling it over in his head, wishing it wouldn't have to come to this. He had fulfilled his duty to Dumbledore, to the Dark Lord, to Harry Potter; he had tried to please them all, done everything they asked of him; he owed them nothing. His name had been cleared at the expense of having all his secrets exposed. In a way death would have been more merciful, Azkaban infinitely preferable, any of a dozen possibilities more agreeable, than to be forced to live with the wretched spectacle that his most intimate thoughts had become. It was almost more than he could bear. No, he owed them nothing. He wanted more than anything to disappear. To go some place where no one had ever heard of Snivelus, or Snape the Death Eater, or Severus the double agent for the Order of the Phoenix. He wanted to become invisible. Yet still.

"Severus?"

He realized that Professor McGonagall was anxiously awaiting his request.

"I need to return to Hogwarts, the sooner the better," he stated coolly.

The witch seemed surprised by his request, as if she had been reading his thoughts, or at least suspected them.

"Hogwarts?" she whispered.

"Yes. I read in the papers that the Ministry of Magic is back to its delusionary tactics. It is my understanding that it has launched a campaign to restore normalcy and a sense of security to the Wizarding community, and that the campaign includes plans to reopen Hogwarts as soon as possible, preferably this year."

Professor McGonagall listened attentively.

"I assume that you're in dire need of staff."

She nodded emphatically.

"Then it shouldn't be hard to have me reinstated to my post, especially now that I'm a _bona fide _war hero," Snape added bitterly.

Professor McGonagall seemed to weigh his words carefully, her beady eyes glinting -- whether with enthusiasm or trepidation Severus could not tell. She finally took a deep breath and looked him directly in the eyes.

"It will take some doing. We have Kingsley in the Ministry, and that should help. But, there are still a lot of open questions and the Ministry will want answers. They are not taking any chances this time."

Severus nodded. From what he had read in the papers, since the fall of the Dark Lord the hunt for his supporters had been both fierce and brutal. Many homes had been raided, entire families carried away. Claims of being under the influence of the Imperius Curse or intimidation by the Dark Lord had been summarily dismissed. No more excuses, no more deals. Many of the accused had never even made it to trial, murdered on the streets while conveniently resisting arrest. It was a brave new world.

"There is also the matter of... Well." The witch hesitated. "As you have already correctly assumed, some of the old professors have no wish to return to Hogwarts. Still, the Ministry insists that all positions must be filled before the start of term. Madam Maxime generously offered to lend us one of her more experienced teachers for this year – a Potions Professor. She arrived just this morning, I can't possibly send her back. So, as you can see, your position has already been filled."

Before Severus could protest, the Professors' expression brightened a bit and a small smile curved her lips.

"However, the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, for which you are perfectly qualified, is still open. Is it safe for me to assume that this post would be agreeable to you?"

Severus' lip curled into a semblance of a smile. "Absolutely."

"Very well, then, I believe that everything else can be arranged." Her tone was lighter, more congenial. "Now, please do tell me how it is that you came to be here."

In a detached voice, Severus told Minerva McGonagall the story of how after Nagini's attack, he had awoken to find himself in a strange room under the care of a house-elf he barely recognized. When questioned, the elf had shown him a handful of bezoar stones and Severus understood. Winky had pushed several of the stones down his throat when she had first found him, effectively neutralizing the snake's venom, before Dissaparating them both. There had been other things he needed and the elf had been expeditiously dispatched to procure them from Severus' own stores. A blood-replenishing potion to restore his strength and keep him alive until the wound healed, wound-cleaning potion to desinfect the wound, and an ointment of his own device to halt the flow of blood and speed the healing. He had cared for his own wounds, with Winky's help. The elf had proven itself to be proficient in medical care, having taken care of her previous master's son, Barty Crouch Jr., following his escape from Azkaban. A week went by before the paralizys caused by the snake's venom completely relinquished it's hold and he was able to move all his limbs. Afterward, Severus had remained holed up in the old Crouch residence, waiting for his body to heal and plotting his next move.

"But, I don't understand. Potter said you were dead, that he watched you die. And how did the house-elf know?" Professor McGonagall interrupted.

Severus snorted. "Stupid Potter didn't even stick around long enough to see if I was alive or dead. Never bothered to check for a pulse, or at the very least poke me with his wand. Not that I am surprised, I was never that important to him. As for Winky, those blasted elves have a habit of being everywhere, always snooping around!" He said derisively.

After the brief interruption, Severus repeated Winky's tale of how she had come to find him.

Winky had said to him, "Ah! There was much fighting at Hogwarts. Wizards running and yelling everywhere. Winky come out to see, but then Winky was much frightened. Hid behind a big statue. That's when the strange girl that likes to make trouble for the house-elves come."

After some prodding, the elf had clarified that the 'strange girl' had been no other than Miss Granger.

"The strange girl tells someone," Winky continued, "Winky didn't see who, that Professor Snape is dead, bitten by a snake in the Shrieking Shack..." Winky stood up straighter, "but Winky don't believe the strange girl. Winky knows that the strange girl likes to tell lies and make trouble, so Winky goes to see."

Professor McGonagall nodded her understanding. Hogwarts elves considered the Wizard staff their masters. She also had enough knowledge about elves to know that, although normally servile and meek, house-elves were perfectly capable of showing initiative and cunning, particularly when it came to protecting their masters.

Severus pinned Professor McGonagall with a stare. "I hope I can count on your discretion. As I'm sure you're well aware, it is illegal for house-elves to use magic." He glanced poignantly at the wand dangling from his right hand. "In the current climate, I'm afraid it wouldn't bode well for the elf..." he let his words trail, certain that he had made himself understood.

Professor McGonagall nodded slowly. "Of course. Actually, I find it encouraging that you would concern yourself with the welfare of a house-elf."

"It is not so much a matter of concern, Minerva, as it is one of self-preservation. Winky has so far proven herself to be both loyal and useful. One can not have too many allies, do you not agree?" he said with a gleam in his fathomless eyes.

Professor McGonagall gathered her cloak about her, as if the room had become suddenly chilled.

"I guess I should have known," she muttered. "Very well, then, would you like me to contact the Ministry to make them aware of your whereabouts, or would you prefer to do that yourself?" she asked in a stronger voice.

"No need, I shall take care of that myself."

Professor McGonagall rose from the chair and headed toward the door. "I assume I can't Dissaparate from inside the house," she said.

"That is correct, and I'm afraid that the fireplaces are non-functional." Severus rose from his seat to follow her. "There's one more thing, Minerva."

The witch stopped in front of the door and turned, looking inquisitively up at Severus.

"Are you not going to ask me why I need to return to Hogwarts?"

Professor McGonagall breathed deeply, as if she had been dreading just that moment.

"Severus, I admit I've had my doubts about you..."

_Doubts, what a gentle euphemism_, Severus thought.

"... but Albus trusted you, and he was right to do so. I will not question his judgment again." She paused, her brow furrowed. "If I have one concern, it is for the safety of the students," she concluded.

Severus' expression turned somber. "No harm will come to the students; I would not allow it," he said in a tone that invited no argument and left no doubt about his sincerity.

"Then there's nothing left for us to discuss," said Professor McGonagall as she stepped out the door and disappeared into the night.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
